Dark Angel
by wincest4eva
Summary: Dean watched his brother cry out in pain as black wings folded out of his back. He wanted to do something, but couldn’t. The angel was holding him back from his brother. No matter what he said or did, the angel wouldn’t let go of him. WARNING: WINCEST!


**Dark Angel**

**Dean watched his brother cry out in pain as black wings folded out of his back. He wanted to do something, but couldn't. The angel was holding him back from his brother. No matter what he said or did, the angel wouldn't let go of him. **

"_**There is nothing you can do, he has to finish the change, or else he will perish."**_

**That's all the angel said to him when he told it to let him go, so Dean stopped trying. He knew there was no use, he knew that deep down inside there wasn't, and he gave into it. Never did before, but this time if felt good to do so. A tear escaped his right eye as Sam screamed one last time in pain as the wings jumped out fully extended. The wings looked so much like bat wings, only not attached to his brothers arms, but coming out of his back. They were black, but had a blood red tinge to them. Sam fell to his knees and cried out Deans name, falling to the floor right after he did so. The angel let go of Dean and whispered in his ear.**

"_**He is a dark angel. He's some-what of the things you kill. He's not full evil yet, and might not remember you, But watch out, he might end up pure evil fast. If the tale is true, only the one he cares most about can reach him. It's there destiny to be with them forever. Not just hanging around, but 'being together' "**_

**The angel vanished as soon as the last word left it's lips. Dean rushed to Sam's side, cradling him. Dean put Samup on the bed and sat by his side. He waited all night, never sleeping while doing so. He desperately waited for Sam to wake up and show his green eye's that he longed to see. Sam looked so peaceful just lying there, but the wings made him look like he was a sleeping demon. A tear escaped once again as the sun came in the window faintly. Dean was afraid that his brother might not remember him. The sun was shining in the window, and Sam still slept. Now being nine at night, and the sun gone, Sam opened his eyes. Dean looked at his brother with happiness filling them. Sam was confused, he didn't know the man sitting beside him, but he looked to familiar. **

"**Who are you? What are you doing in here?" Was all he said.**

"**Sam….It's me Dean….don't you remember me? I'm your brother…" **

"**What? Get the hell out of here before I rip you limb from limb!"**

"**SAM! Calm down! The angel said you might not remember me…"**

"**Angel? That really funny dude, now GET THE FUCK OUT!"**

"**Sam, I'm NOT leaving you, try to remember me."**

"**That's it!"**

**Sam lunged at Dean and pined him to the wall.**

"**For the last fucking time, LEAVE!"**

"**No."**

**Sam all of a sudden let go of Dean and stepped backwards. His eyes filled with hurt. He grasped his head, and cursed.**

"**Why the hell does it hurt to figure out who you are…AHHH!" **

**Dean just stared at him. _'have I lost him?' _He thought.**

"**You ok Sammy?"**

**Sam cried out again.**

"**Sammy…..don't call me Sammy, it brings more PIAN! AHH!" He fell to his knees.**

"**Sam….." Dean stepped forward.**

"**Don't come near me! You just bring pain!" **

**Dean stood there, then knelt by Sam. He put his arms around him, making sure not to touch his wings. Sam stopped crying out in pain that moment, and was silent. Sam bought his arms around Dean and wouldn't let go.**

"**You might bring pain, but when you touch me, it goes away. Stay please….the pain is unbearable…" **

"**Sammy….I would never leave you, you're my brother…I'm always here for you."**

"**How? When I don't remember you at all. Trying hurts so bad."**

"**You said that it goes when I touch you, so why not try now?"**

"**What if I don't want to remember you? What if there's a reason I cant?"**

**The words hit, and hit hard. Dean was in total shock. His brother just told him what if he _doesn't_ want to remember him, is he that much of a bad brother? No…the transformation is why. **

"**The angel told me after your transformation you might not remember me…." **

"**What? What transformation? What did I transform into?"**

"**Well, you see…..you uh..…have wings….."**

"**Wings?"**

"**Yea, you do, there bat like ones….You're a dark angel….."**

"**A dark angel….."**

"**Sam, do you remember hunting?"**

"**Yes….why?"**

"**Do you remember what we hunt?"**

"**We? No you mean what I hunt, I hunt Supernatural things."**

"**Do you remember the shape shifter hunt?"**

"**Yes, I do. It was at my friend Rebecca's house…..I did that one alone."**

"**No you didn't, do you remember what the shape shifter looked like?"**

"**Yes…it looked like….you…."**

"**Right, do you remember being slammed into the table by it? And being strangled?"**

"**Yes….."**

"**Well how did you live if you couldn't get him off of you? Who saved you?"**

"**Well….I don't know….."**

"**Think."**

"**Oh my god. It was, it was you…"**

"**That's fuckin right! Now, remember the phantom traveler?"**

"**Yes, I was on a plane."**

"**Right, now, who was the one that you were telling to calm down?"**

"**Well….you….I think…."**

"**That's right it was me, now, why was I not calm?"**

"**Because we were going to crash if we didn't get rid of it."**

"**Ah, but the real reason was…"**

"**I don't know, I really don't know."**

"**What were we on?"**

"**A plane."**

"**Right Sammy, now what am I terrified of?"**

"**How am I suppose to know….Wait…."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Your…afraid of….flying?"**

"**Bingo! Now were getting some were!"**

"**You almost died on me, twice Dean."**

"**You remember!"**

"**And dad died a few minutes after you woke up….You are my brother, I can remember you now. I remember all the hunts, you coming to save me from the fire…seeing you pinned to the wall by the demon possessing dad…everything.."**

"**Oh Sammy!" Dean cried, and tears fell.**

"**Thought you didn't like chick-flick moments?"**

"**Shut up Sam! You remember me….I'm not a total screw-up of a brother…"**

"**You never were Dean."**

"**Sam…"**

"**Yes?"**

"**The angel said you might….might turn pure evil…."**

"**Pure evil? What do you mean?"**

"**Well it said that you are some-what of the things we hunt….a Dark angel." **

"**Really?"**

"**Yea, you have wings."**

"**Well you told me that already."**

**Sam got up and walked to the bathroom. He was looking in the mirror.**

"**These…these are cool, but what am I suppose to do? I'm what we hunt now…"**

"**Remember the Vampires? They feed off of cows?"**

"**Yes…"**

"**Well YOU we can say are like them. Evil, but not something that we should kill."**

"**Are you sure? What if I become pure evil?"**

"**Well the angel said that the one you care about the most is the only one that can get to you, and apparently that's true…..so only I can keep you sane…or whatever."**

"**You are the one I care most about Dean, who else? And even when dad was alive, I cared most about you."**

"**I am?"**

"**Yea…now, that am I suppose to do about these?" Sam points to his wings.**

"**Hmm, can you tuck then to your back? Maybe they can be hidden by a shirt if you can. Here, I'll get a new one for you."**

**Dean walked over to the bed and went in the duffle bag, and grabbed Sam's least favourite shirt.**

"**Here." He tossed it to Sam.**

"**Thanks."**

**Sam took the knife off the counter and cut off his shirt since he couldn't take it off with the wings. He moved the wings to fold agents his back, and put on the shirt.**

"**Wow, you wouldn't even know that you have wings there Sammy!"**

"**It's Sam, not Sammy _Deanie!_"**

"**Don't start up with that crap again!"**

**They both laughed and Sam's face was taken over by a mischievous grin.**

"**What?" Dean looked a little worried.**

"**I wonder if I can fly…"**

"**Don't even try Sam!"**

"**Watch me!"**

**Sam ran out of the door, into the parking lot, and took off his shirt.**

"**Sam don't you dare!"**

**Sam just laughed and spread his wings taking off into the air.**

"**Sam! Come back here!"**

"**Dean, it's amazing up here!"**

"**Get down here NOW!"**

"**Ok, sure Dean."**

**Sam spiralled toward the ground, and then glided by Dean, turned around and snatched up Dean.**

"**Sam! What the hell do you think your doing?"**

"**Taking you for a ride, what else?"**

"**Wow, it is amazing up here!" Dean whispered, but Sam heard him.**

"**I told you."**

"**Well, why don't we go back down before people see us!"**

"**Fine fine."**

**Later on that night, Dean went to sleep. Sam couldn't because he had slept one whole day. He sat there, just looking at Dean. He was fighting his inner voice, He's quite use to it though. He does it more often now.**

'**I cant believe I forgot my own brother, I love him to much'**

'_**Well, I know that you love him a lot…as for the forgetting….you wouldn't let me talk. I didn't forget. I tried telling you.'**_

'**Still, I don't know how I'm going to tell him'**

'_**The only reason you don't know how is because you don't want him to hate you, well let me tell you this: He didn't hate you even though you're almost like what you hunt, so why would he hate you now?'**_

'**Because I _love _him'**

'_**Well, what if he loves you just like you love him? What if he thinks the same thing?'**_

'**Hmm, he likes women, he's not gay. Oh and did I forget to say that we are brothers? This thing that I feel for him….it isn't right.'**

'_**Or is it? Does it feel right?'**_

'**Yes but….'**

'_**There you go! If you love someone so much, tell them.'**_

'**He's my _brother_, it's called Incest.'**

'_**I'll tell you right now, there isn't a better time to tell him then now.'**_

'**He's sleeping.'**

'_**Think again, look at him, he's still awake.'**_

'**I'm still not doing it.'**

'_**Well, I guess that I'll make you then'**_

**Sam had no control over his body. He got up off the bead and bent over Dean. He lowered himself until his lips were close to Deans. He moved the little bit and kissed his brother. Dean opened his eye's and was shocked. Sam, his brother was kissing him….and….he liked it. Dean didn't move, he was to shocked to. His dreams were coming true. Wait, maybe this was a dream. Yea….must be a dream, Sam would never kiss him, or even feel the same way.**

"**I….I must be dreaming…." He whispered when Sam went back to his own bed.**

"**Yea….I'm dreaming."**

"**Dean, what are you talking about?"**

"**You….kiss….must be dreaming…." he repeated over and over again.**

"**What? Dean, your AWAKE!" Sam said while chuckling at Deans face.**

"**Nope….dreaming….yep….you….kiss….never in real life….your not gay….or not that I know of, but you, you would never like me….I'm your brother….your smarter then that….I'll end up waking up….you'll be sleeping, and I'll be sad….but that's how it always is."**

"**Dean, your not sleeping. Pinch yourself."**

"**Ok, I will….OW!"**

"**See Dean? Your awake."**

**Dean shook his head and continued to pinch himself. The spot on his arm was starting to bruise when he gave up.**

"**I…..I'm not sleeping…..Oh god….."**

"**See….and can I ask you a question?"**

"**Sure Sammy…." He was staring at the wall in front of him.**

"**Well, uh….what would you do if I were to….uh…tell you that I….uh kinda….sorta…'Love' you?"**

**Dean just continued to stare at the wall. He didn't say anything, just stared. He still couldn't process this all in his brain. Sam kissed him, and now just said that he love him. He knew that something this great would never happen to a guy like him, and even pinching himself didn't really make it to his brain telling him this was not a dream. He couldn't believe that he was awake, he just couldn't, no, he wouldn't.**

"**I know I'm sleeping. There's no use, you can say anything you want, but I aint buying it. This, something this great could NEVER happen to a guy like me. Nothing ever goes my way, other then having you with me, but that's about it."**

"**Dean your wrong, you are awake, your not sleeping."**

"**No, shut up, I'm tired of this."**

**And with that, Dean flew back into the pillow and was fast asleep in a matter of minutes. Sam could have sworn he had seen a tear roll down his brothers face. Sam, knowing that he needed sleep now, took it upon himself to drift off into lala-land.**

**Dean woke up to Sam sleeping, with his right arm, leg, and wing hanging over the side. _He might have the wings, but he's still my gorgeous brother. _He thought. Dean frowned remembering his dream. _I knew it was to good to be true. _He sighed. Getting up, he walked over to the bathroom quietly closing the door. He stood there staring at himself in the mirror. Looking at his right arm, he noticed the bruise. _What the hell? I did that in my dream but….god I have to be more careful, who knows what I could do if I'm sleeping and really do what I'm doing in my dream. _And with that, he jumped into the shower, letting ice-cold water pour on him. Took a little bit to get used to it, but he ended up switching to warm water after standing there for 15 minutes. While Dean was in the shower, Sam had woken up. He looked at the clock. _It's only 9 in the morning? Thought I had slept longer then that, but I did sleep for a whole day, so only 3 hours of sleep doesn't seem to weird. _was all the thought. He got up and put on new pants, and kept on the shirt he had last night. _Last night…_ he thought. Last night was completely messed up. He had forgotten about his own brother, he kissed him, and the _worst_ of it all, if there ever could be, was the extremely sad face Dean had. _He just keeps telling himself it's a dream, nothing to get upset over…I think._ He sighed, and heard the water turn off, and Dean came out only in a matter of seconds. **

"**Hey." Was all he said to Sam.**

"**Hey, morning Dean."**

"**Morning."**

"**You still…uh…well…think that it was a dream?"**

"**What…How did you know…crap now I talk in my sleep?"**

"**Well for one you always did, and two, you weren't dreaming last night, you looked so beat up about it, thinking that it wasn't real and all…."**

"**Oh my god…"**

"**What?"**

"**That….that WASN'T a dream?!"**

"**Nope."**

"**So you….you uh….well…."**

"**Love you? Yea, and apparently something 'that great' could never happen to a guy like you. Guess it has Dean."**

"**So…you kissed me last night?"**

"**What did you think I did?"**

"**Nothing, just uh, shocked."**

"**I see that there _Deanie"_ **

"**Oh don't call me that _Sammy_ cause you know how much I hate it."**

"**You like to call me Sammy, I hate that, but you don't care, so….I'm going to call you Deanie just cause I can."**

"**Shut up."**

"**Make me." Sam smirked.**

"**Well….fine." Now it was Dean's time to smirk.**

"**Wha??"**

**Dean walked over to Sam, grasping his shoulders and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Teeth clanked together, toungs moved everywhere and soon enough oxygen was needed.**

"**Wow." Was all Sam could say.**

"**Now will you shut up?"**

"**Well…if talking on and on means that….then how about, _no_."**

**And with that, they both were in a heated kiss again, this time it didn't really seem that oxygen was needed. Both men were on one bed curled up together. **

"**Ouch!"**

"**What Sam, you ok?"**

"**My wings, I need to get up."**

"**Oh crap, I forgot about them."**

**Sam got up and took off his already halfway unbuttoned shirt. He stretched his wings and made himself go off the ground a little bit.**

"**Sam, don't fly in a little room you idiot!"**

"**I'm not, it's just that there stiff, and I cant go outside ya know."**

"**Yea, that's true."**

**All day they talked, had a make-out session once in a while, and cleaned up a little bit. It was around 11 when Sam walked over to the door.**

"**Where are you going?" Dean asked.**

"**Follow me."**

"**What?"**

"**Just follow me ok?"**

"**Ok Sammy…" **

**They walked out of the door to a star lit sky, and the moon shining bright. Sam smiled and walked around Dean, wrapping his arms around Deans waist.**

"**It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Sam said.**

"**Yea, yea it is Sammy."**

"**Wanna fly around with me?"**

"**Earth to Sam, I don't have wings!"**

"**Don't need them."**

**Sam beat his wings and flew up into the cool crisp night air. He flew with Dean tight in his arms. They flew over houses, trees, and found themselves at a lake in the middle of a forest. Sam swooped down and landed with a soft thud. He let go of Dean, who was staring at the lake. The lake looked marvellous with the moon and the stars reflection upon it. Dean smiled.**

"**So, I guess flying wasn't so bad after all."**

"**Nope." He gazed upon the lake, "Not at all."**

**Sam went over to a giant tree that was close to the lakes edge, and sat down. He motioned for Dean to come over, and put Dean in between his long legs. **

"**Man, it's cold out here Sam."**

"**Well I can change that." He smiled at Dean.**

**Sam put both wings around himself and Dean, and it acted like a really thick blanket, making them warm almost instantly.**

"**Thanks."**

"**No problem Dean."**

**They stayed like that all night, just embraced in one another. Both brothers were happy. Yea, it wasn't normal for them to love each other the way they do, and it wasn't normal for Sam to have bat wings, but since when was there family ever normal? **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: This is one of the MANY things that keep poking me, begging me wo write. Lol, hope you liked! Oh, and wanna know what would make me happier then a naked Jared at my door?(LMAO) would be for you to push that little iddy-biddy button that says go, and you have the words: Submit Review beside it, and tell me what you think! That my friend, would make me SO happy! lol **


End file.
